A Princess and her Protector
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: AU. Princess Shayla finds love in her new protector, Merrick Baliton. But it is forbidden. Despite the warnings, she takes the risk and lands herself in a sticky situation... Merrick/Shayla Taylor/Eric Cole/Alyssa Danny/Kendall And more... Rated T for certain implications.
1. Protector

**A/N: I wonder if anyone is into Wild Force anymore. But whatever, I love it and I love Princess Shayla/Merrick. This is a fanfiction written simply because I love that pairing so much. AU.**

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Power Rangers. If I did Princess Shayla wouldn't have (stupidly) let Merrick go!**

* * *

Princess Shayla woke up to the sun shining brightly at her through the window. She smiled and got off her bed walking over to her wardrobe. Today was the day her father, King Animus, would choose a full time protector for her. Of course she already had an idea of who she wanted. Him. Her childhood friend and the one who held her heart. He was one of the six most trusted warriors, so he had a chance. Or rather _she_ had a chance. There was a knock on the door.

Her ladies in waiting, Lady Taylor and Lady Alyssandra walked in. They had been her friends for a long time and she trusted them with her life. As well as being her ladies-in-waiting, they were also Merrick's female team mates; the only two female warriors of the Kingdom of Animaria. Taylor was wearing a golden gown whilst Alyssandra, or Alyssa as her friends called her, wore a white and pink gown. A few seconds later, Lady Kendall, another one of the Princess' ladies in waiting, strolled in too wearing a purple gown. The princess loved Kendall, she was just so sweet.

"Oh! Princess you're not ready yet?" Taylor asked.

"Ah, that would be my fault. My apologies your Highness, I got _distracted_ on the way here!" Kendall exclaimed, blushing. Alyssa sent her a knowing look and Taylor smirked.

"Don't worry Ken, I just woke up anyway..." Princess Shayla replied.

"Well, you'd better hurry up my lady. King Animus won't be happy if you're late!" Alyssa stated.

"So, Princess what do you want to wear?" Taylor asked.

"Taylor... you don't have to. You and Alyssa should be at the hall now, I don't want you to be late-" Shayla started.

"Oh don't be ridiculous! You're King Animus' daughter the heiress to the throne of Animaria. We're your ladies-in-waiting so let us do our job," Alyssa answered, cutting the Princess off.

"Okay..." Princess Shayla agreed, defeated.

"Let's see..." Kendall started, looking into the Princess' wardrobe. The four women spent almost half an hour looking around for a suitable dress. Finally, they decided on one that had been hiding at the back of the wardrobe.

The princess threw on one of her more glamorous, ceremonial dresses. It was navy blue, long and despite its thick, tight corset, it was comfortable.

"There..." Taylor said. "Perfect!" she complimented.

"Now for your hair," Alyssa said. She did Shayla's hair so that some of it was up and the other half was down which the princess liked. Having all her hair up made her feel too formal.

"Done," the three women finished. Princess Shayla looked at herself in the mirror. There was only one word to describe how she looked. _Gorgeous._ And there was only one thing she wished to acheive. _Stun Merrick Baliton._

* * *

King Animus stood before his people on the top of the staircase, waiting for Princess Shayla. He looked at the six warriors hoping he had picked the right person to protect his precious daughter. Speaking of the princess, she arrived beside him within minutes. Lady Taylor and Lady Alyssandra ran down the stairs to join the other warriors. Lady Kendall followed behind timidly, blushing at the sight of Sir Daniel, one of the warriors and her earlier _distraction_.

"My darling, you look wonderful," he commented upon seeing the princess looking so beautiful. She reminded him of her mother. If only she could be here to see their daughter. Tears brimmed his eyes with pride.

"Thank you," Princess Shayla replied, linking her arm with her father's.

"And now, presenting our ruler King Animus and his daughter Princess Shayla!" a scroll named Trip announced. They walked down the stairs and stopped at the thrones. When King Animus sat, everyone else did. The six warriors sat at two tables on either side of the royals. Sir Coleton Evans, Lady Taylor Earhardt and Sir Maxwell Cooper on the one to the right. And Sir Daniel Delgado, Lady Alyssandra Enrile and Sir Merrick Baliton on the other side next to Princess Shayla. Merrick's jaw had hit the floor when he saw her and he blushed insanely as he was sitting closest to her. Princess Shayla was glowing with happiness, eagerly waiting for the moment when Merrick would be chosen as her protector.

"Now, we all know why we are gathered here today: to select a warrior to be Princess Shayla's protector


	2. Ah young love

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So busy with my GCSEs, especially Science :/ It's not easy being expected to get an A* on every single one of your GCSEs - ten. I'll stop whining, let's get on with this :)**

**Thanks to GEMITHA0208 and AnonymousGuest as well as these two for reviewing:**

**PsychoTangerine: Lol, nice name. Anyways, yes this is an AU as the Wild Force rangers (and Time Force) are in this fanfic. Thanks.**

**Mellie Erdmann: Thanks for pointing out the fact about Danny's name, I've corrected it now as well as making Cole and Max's names longer too :)**

**Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1 because I can't be asked.**

* * *

"I am pleased to announce that... I have chosen Sir Coleton Evans to be my daughter's protector," King Animus announced. Princess Shayla's smile fell almost as fast as Taylor hugged Cole in congratulations. Alyssa and Merrick seemed to have lost all the light in their eyes but kept their smiles on. They exchanged worried and anxious looked and then eyed Princess Shayla and Cole respectively.

"Jealousy is a horrible thing," Daniel, more commonly known as Danny, stated upon seeing his friends looking so envious.

"It is Danny, it is," Merrick agreed softly. Alyssa merely nodded.

"Thank you, your Majesty," Cole said, walking up to his sweetheart. "Alyssa, can you believe it?"

"Well done Cole," she praised hugging him. "Come on a walk with me. I need to show you something." Alyssa looked confused but followed the young warrior outside. She couldn't guess what was so important at this time.

Merrick sighed, knowing that Alyssa would be getting her happy ending soon. She had no reason to be jealous of Princess Shayla; Cole already loved her. However, to the pretty Princess he was probably another one of her father's warriors.

* * *

Princess Shayla walked around the castle grounds that afternoon, still disappointed over Merrick not being appointed as her protector. She didn't even notice when she ran into Alyssa.

"Sorry Princess, so excited!" Alyssa exclaimed, blushing.

"Don't worry about it. What happened?" the Princess asked in response.

"Cole proposed to me!" the petite girl gushed out, raising her hand up to reveal her engagement ring. It was beautiful, the best feature being the pinkish red ruby.

"Oh my, congratulations!" Princess Shayla praised her friend who pulled her into a hug. Being the extremely kind and bubbly girl she was, Princess Shayla kept a smile on her face. But her smile faltered a bit; Alyssa was getting married to her true love, who she used to moan about, thinking he didn't like her in that way; wow was she was wrong. Shayla wondered if this miracle would ever happen for her and Merrick.

Cole appeared in the distance, waving at them. Alyssa pulled away and turned around, waving back.

"Alyssa! Princess!" he yelled, even though he was getting closer. Alyssa ran up to him, pecking him lightly as they were in the presence of the Princess, and then hugged him. They laughed and walked up to the _single_ Princess, arm in arm.

"Congratulations Cole, Alyssa told me that you're betrothed now," she stated, pulling him in for a brief hug.

"Yes, it took me a lot of courage," Cole admitted. He laughed with the ladies. "Was afraid she'd turn me down."

"Why? She's had her eye on you forever. Ever since you met I think..." Shayla told him.

"Really? I thought she was quite taken by Merrick for a while..." Cole confessed.

"Merrick?" Shayla asked confused. Well, she tried to sound confused - only confused - but there was a trace of anxiousness in her voice.

"Merrick is like my big brother, you two. That's all," Alyssa reassured the two. They continued to talk for a while and then Shayla went inside, the couple following her.

* * *

"Princess! Cole, Alyssa!" a voice called from the other side of the corridor. The trio turned to see none other than Merrick Baliton standing there. He walked up to them.

"Hello your highness. Mr and Mrs Evans," he greeted the latter two in a teasing tone. They just giggled and chuckled quietly.

"Cole, Alyssa, I can tell you two want some time alone. Nothing will happen to me inside the castle, so Cole, go and spend time with your sweetheart," Princess Shayla ordered. It was true, she wanted the engaged couple to spend quality time together and she also wanted to be alone with her _unsuspecting_ love too.

"Okay, you sure Princess?" Cole asked, one last time.

"I'll be here with her, she'll be safe," Merrick promised. Truth was, he wanted to be alone with her too. He got very upset when he found out that he was NOT her protector.

"Okay bye," the lovers said, walking off together.

"Ah, young love," Princess Shayla sighed. Merrick merely nodded.

"C'mon your highness, I'm looking after you now."

"Yes. Yes you are..."

* * *

King Animus walked through the castle accompanied by a few guards. He stopped in a corridor to have a look at the portrait of his late wife and sighed. The guards stood a few steps back to give their liege his privacy. Their daughter had turned out so much like the former Queen. She was beautiful like her mother and possessed the quality he had loved most about his wife: kindness. Princess Shayla had never said a bad word to anyone, not even during the incident when a maid spilled wine all over her in the prescence of Sir Baliton.

Yes, he knew about the young princess' feelings towards the wolfish warrior. How could he not? It was far too obvious; the way she'd always sneak out with Lady Delgado, (claiming she merely wanted to support her friends) to watch Sirs Baliton and Delgado respectively, training. The King might have been reaching the age of 50 but he was young once. And so that's how he knew that the young warrior returned his daughter's affections which told him that it probably wasn't the best idea to appoint Sir Baliton as his Princess' protector... so Sir Evans got the position instead. He was the only one who the King didn't have any objections against.

Ladies Enrile and Earhardt were women so he feared that if he chose one of them they'd scheme to get his daughter alone with Merrick, he knew Sir Cooper would inevitably put his daughter in danger just by being himself (he had already risked his own cousin, Lady Enrile's life millions of times with his stupid adventures which was why whenever Lord Myers was in the city he'd make sure his love, Lady Earhardt, was nowhere near her young teammate) and Sir Delgado would get distracted from his duties by his wife, Shayla's lady-in-waiting who she spent a lot of time with.

With a sigh, the King continued walking through the castle. As he rounded the corner he heard two voices talking from the other end of the corridor.

"Are you happy with the King's decision?"

"No- I mean yes, I'm completely delighted!"

He knew exactly who they were... but his question was why were they alone together, at this hour after midnight?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm not happy with this chapter. It's so rushed, I'll try better next time. Review people! Plus do you think I should put in the summary that I've mentioned and included some Time Force characters? Especially since I might be making another PR team appear too, but very briefly.**


	3. Improper

**A/N: Okay, I have no complaints about my life now so I'll continue this story until I have another teen-life crisis.**

**Thanks for the reviews again! I must say, I'm getting more reviews than I expected so that's great.**

**Mellie Erdmann: Yep, poor Merrick and Shayla. And don't expect a happy ending soon because there's more misfortune to come for the star-crossed lovers. Some of it caused by King Animus!**

**KatlinDragoon: Read and find out! ;)**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Power Rangers yet. Please, if I did, you'd be able to tell XD**

* * *

"How's your training going Merrick?" the Princess asked casually.

"Okay, I guess. But I don't think I train hard enough..." he trailed off. Shayla knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't think he trained hard enough because his father didn't choose him to be her protector. She'd have to ask him about his decision. For some reason, she could tell that the King's decision was biased because of some petty factor. But she didn't know what. She couldn't find a single flaw in her beloved warrior.

"Oh, I think you're great!" she blurted out before she could control herself. He immediately blushed and looked down. "I mean... uh... I watch you train..." She was just about the same colour as Cole's uniform now. Being the kind gentleman he was, Merrick saved her from her embarrassment. And his own. He assumed she must've drunk too much at the ceremony.

"Are you happy with the King's decision?" he asked curiously. He was glad when he heard of Cole and Alyssa's betrothal but the Princess had seemed a bit upset about it. Maybe she had feelings for the red warrior...

"No- I mean yes, I'm completely delighted," she replied, hoping he didn't catch her out on her mistake. But he did. That 'no' at the beginning of her sentence filled him with something he really needed, given the circumstances. Hope. However, it faded all too soon when the King rounded the corner.

"Shayla!" the King exclaimed, his voice displaying no emotions. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Just taking a walk around the castle-" the Princess began but got cut off by her father.

"With Sir Baliton? Shayla, it is improper to be alone with a male unescorted. Especially at this time of the night!" he scolded. Merrick didn't react but the Princess did. Now she knew her father was being biased. He had something against Merrick as those rules applied to Cole as well.

"And it is proper to be alone and unescorted with Cole?" she countered uncharacteristically. Animus was shocked. Never in Shayla's life had she spoken back to him. She usually accepted his orders without questions, complaints or hesitations. Never had she objected any request of his. Never until now.

"May I remind you that you speak to your King!" he bellowed angrily. "Sir Evans is a different matter completely. He is betrothed to Lady Enrile and I believe him to be a faithful and honourable man!" This just angered the young princess more.

"And Merrick is not honourable?" she argued. "He is the most worthy man I have ever met! He is just as good a warrior as Cole, if not more." Merrick couldn't take it anymore. It was all his fault. What was he thinking? That the King would accept him? That the Princess had feelings for him? He was just another warrior. And because of him, now there was conflict between father and daughter.

"Your Highness, calm down. His Majesty is right. It's not proper for us to be alone together like this," Merrick interjected, speaking for the first time since the King had 'caught' them. "Your Majesty, I am at fault here. I implore you not to punish Princess Shayla for my actions; I was the one who suggested to Cole that he and Alyssa spend time together." He sent _his_ Princess a look that told her to play along with him. He sighed inwardly as he thought she'd be angry with him for his lies.

However, she only loved him more. His actions showed that he was the most honourable and selfless man ever. One day, he'd make a good husband. A husband that she wanted.

"Very well," the King said, snapping Shayla out of her daydream. "You are excused, Sir Baliton. Just don't let it happen again." His threat lingered in the air, no matter whether he meant it or not. Merrick nodded at the two royals before walking off. Shayla sighed loudly, loud enough for her father to hear, as she watch him walk away. With her heart.

* * *

"Shayla, love, listen..." the King began. He felt horrible for what he had just pulled back there. Sure, he had just meant to make sure that the young couple didn't do anything inappropriate. But he had upset his beloved daughter more than she let on. "I know you're upset, but it's for the best that you don't get too close to him."

Shayla was confused. What was that supposed to mean? "Why?"

"You'll find out soon. I'm just preparing you for what's coming," he told her truthfully.

"What's coming?" she asked, fearful. Judging from her father's facial expression, it was something that she wouldn't like at all.

"You'll find out soon enough. You need rest. The first Lady of Court such as yourself should have been asleep long before now."

King Animus scurried off, almost as if he was running from her. Truth to be told, he was. He hoped his daughter wouldn't hate him for what would happen in a few days.

Shayla shook her head and entered her chambers. As soon as she got in, she jumped onto her bed and began to cry. She didn't care that her expensive gown was getting ruffled up or that her face was smeared with make up. All she cared about was _him_.

* * *

"Is everything ready, Toxica?" the leader of the orgs asked his loyal follower.

"Yes my lord," the female org replied. "You will be completely prepared for your visit to Animaria within the next few days."

"That fool Animus won't know what hit him!" Master Org exclaimed, laughing evilly. Toxica cackled along with him. "Where's Jindrax?"

"He's with Juggelo, Master. Do you wish for me to get him?" she asked.

"No... just make sure you tell him that he'll be coming along with us to Animaria. With_out _his brother!" Toxica nodded, wondering what role her best friend would play in her Master's plan.

* * *

**A/N: I've made this too cheesy haven't I? UGH! But then again, everything will take a turn for the worse in a few chapters so I guess this will make up for it. I know Princess Shayla was a bit OOC when she was arguing with Animus but believe me, I think that under some circumstances she can get really angry. Like in the 'Flute Org' when she had that (cute little) fight with Merrick over flutes. I hope you guys liked it nevertheless. Tell me what you thought by pressing that little button underneath :)**


	4. Suitors

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't update sooner! I started watching **_**Camelot **_**because I'm addicted to **_**Merlin**_** and I kept continuously watching it. And I'm only halfway through the episodes -_-**

**Wow, nine reviews already, I love you people below:**

**KatlinDragoon: As I told you before, read and find out! XD**

**Mellie Erdmann: Sorry, can't say that to you otherwise I'd be lying :'( And you're right, we don't really know anything about him from the show except that he's a total pain in the arse (when he takes the ranger's wild zords away)**

**AnonymousGuest: Yes, I know. Here's the next chapter, but it's quite a boring one. Just a few revelations here and there...**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

* * *

The next day, the Princess awoke looking like a zombie, shivering wildly. Her tear streaked face from the previous night didn't help either. She had seen nightmares throughout the whole night, waking up several times in the night. And all of them were about marriage to a monster. Up until now, she had dreamt of her wedding day but now she only wanted to avoid it.

A rattling knock on the door snapped her back into reality. She ran behind her dressing screen as she couldn't let anyone see her like this.

"Come in!" she shouted. The door opened softly.

"Shayla?" Taylor's voice boomed across the room.

"Um, can you pass me something to wear Taylor?" Shayla asked abruptly, trying to hide the fear and sadness in her voice.

"Okay," her lady in waiting replied, suspiciously. The Princess never got changed straight away in the morning. Taylor got even more confused when she looked into the wardrobe and discovered that all of most of her friend's newly washed nightgowns were in there and not a single one had been touched. "Your Highness, where's the ceremonial gown?"

She heard a muffled reply from the screen. "Pardon?"

"I'm wearing it..." Shayla sniffed, "Undo the laces please." The golden warrior went over to the screen and found the Princess' back facing her, hiding her depressed face. She started to undo the laces on the back of the gown.

"Taylor... Did your father ever have any objections against Lord Myers?" the Princess asked suddenly. Taylor raised her eyebrow. Why did she need to know that?

"No!" Taylor laughed as she replied, "I was the one with the objections! My father admired him as soon as he met him and gave his approval for my hand straight away. And that was before Eric even started courting me." She rolled her eyes at her typical father.

"Oh!" was all that Shayla said.

"If you don't mind me asking... why?" Taylor asked curiously.

"No reason..." the Princess lied as realisation dawned on her friend.

"The King doesn't approve of a certain wolf warrior?" she teased. Shayla whipped around violently, not caring that she looked like a zombie.

"No!" she exclaimed. Taylor ignored her though, just staring at her face.

"Princess, I think you need a relaxing bath," she stated rather than suggested. The female warrior ran out of the room to call some maids before the Princess could protest. Instead, a tear slipped from her eye; nothing would be able to solve her problem – not even a hot bath.

* * *

A messenger walked into the council chambers, interrupting the council meeting. She wore blue and black clothes and a veil over her face. She also had a veil over her face and her hair was concealed with a headdress/veil. Toxica sent Princess Shayla a somewhat scathing look, before reluctantly kneeling on the ground.

"Your Majesty, Highness, noble warriors," she addressed everyone. "I bring news that Duke Jindrax has accepted the invitation to the suitor gathering." Merrick looked affronted and Shayla's mouth dropped wide open. The other warriors stared at each other in disbelief and then glanced at the couple before turning to the King.

Animus' face resembled that of a sheet of white paper. "Thank you. You may leave." Toxica smirked as she walked out of the chambers, knowing that she had stirred trouble between the royals and nobles.

"Suitor...?" Max repeated, not quite knowing what it meant. No one expected him to either, he was only sixteen! "Hey Taylor, isn't Eric..." He decided not to say more as he knew what this meant for his friend, Princess Shayla.

"Shayla, I was going to tell you love. I swear... I just didn't know how," the King babbled. The women threw Shayla sympathetic glances, but they all knew that they would never fully understand what the Princess was feeling. They already had their men: Eric was courting Taylor, Cole and Alyssa were engaged and Kendall was already Lady Delgado and had given brith to Danny's daughter Elizabeth. But Shayla was nowhere near being in any of those situations with Merrick.

She just ran out of the council chambers, crying. Her nightmare was coming true!

* * *

Kendall was unsure of whether she should give the Princess some space or go after her. Her husband was shocked. Alyssa shared fearful looks with Cole, whilst her cousin was disgusted. Taylor was even more so and Merrick was heartbroken although, deep down, he knew Princess Shayla would never be his.

"Warriors, I need you to help me prepare for the feast honouring my daughter." The warriors had no choice but to obey. Kendall nodded to Danny before slipping out of the room to look for her friend.

"When?" Cole asked, being the only one able to speak at the moment.

"It will be held in two days, that's when the suitors will start arriving," The King clarified hoarsely. Merrick didn't understand; if Animus was guilty then why was he doing this to the Princess?

"How many suitors?" Danny piped up.

"Well the ones coming to the feast for definite? About two or three... But there will be more after the event." Merrick felt his stomach churn. That was three men to compete with... Three men that would try to marry his Princess... he wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

**A/N: Eugh, crappy chapter. I have an explanation though: Unfortunately, in **_**addition**___**to my**_** addiction **_**to **_**Camelot**_** someone at school has been giving me a lot of trouble. No matter how many times I end the problem, she just has to plot revenge all over again just because I have my own brain. :'( This time it was really bad, but luckily I'm still alive. Review please!**


	5. Mystics

**A/N: Hmph, I'm moody. Anyway, guess who decided to show up?**

**KatlinDragoon: Yes he does. And keep hoping XD**

**Mellie Erdmann: Yep, I need one of those hot baths :( Don't worry, Merrick will be kicking the butt of one or two of them.**

**AnonymousGuest: Lol funny.**

**Disclaimer: Are you stuuuuupid? I don't own PR alright? So just leave me alone and don't accuse me of breaching copyrights!**

* * *

The days following the announcement of Princess Shayla's betrothal were painful, long and boring. Emotionally painful for Merrick and Shayla. Long for the warriors and the court because they had to decorate the many halls in the castle for the suitor gathering. And boring for... well everyone.

Kendall had chased after Shayla that day but it was no help. The Princess was hardly herself anymore. Always had that distant look in her eyes and only spoke when necessary or when spoken to. She couldn't risk talking to any of her friends because it would all lead back to him. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes after what happened. He probably wouldn't want to talk to her. What was she insinuating? It wasn't like reciprocated her feelings for him...

Merrick seemed to be taking it as hard as her, which wasn't a surprise. He trained day and night. Poor man wanted to talk to the Princess, but she tried her best to avoid him. He couldn't understand why. Was it because he had agreed with the King when he deemed their companionship improper? What if the Princess had found out about his feelings and was uncomfortable around him! Or maybe... just maybe she loved him back. What was he thinking? He was just another warrior to her...

* * *

Princess Shayla was out in the courtyard when she saw her wolf warrior. Instead of running away, she was drawn to him - more than usual. Perhaps she felt guilty. Maybe it was because he looked tired. Or was it because he was staring at her like that? Like she was a Goddess.

"Princess," he greeted her as he bowed formally. Shayla felt a pang of sadness in her heart. Was this what they had become now? Just a Princess and a warrior...

"My warrior," she answered, without fully realising what she had just said. She had just called him HER warrior. As if they were lovers or something! That sounded like something Kendall would say to Danny...

Merrick's face was red but he scolded himself for taking it that way. He brushed off the fact that she had feelings for him with a lame excuse. That she meant 'my warrior' like how everyone said 'my king' or 'milady.' "Erm... I haven't seen you for a while, your Highness."

"Yes, I've been busy!" she blurted out rather hastily, almost sounding rude and cold. "I've been preparing for the... event." Oh no! Now he'd think she was looking forward to it! "I mean Kendall and other ladies of the court have been teaching me how to behave _properly_ around the suitors." Merrick nodded.

Suddenly, a ginger man dressed in yellow and black attire popped out of nowhere! Surely, this man didn't have the nerve to attack a royal, the heiress to the throne in fact, in the courtyard... Even though the man didn't look dangerous and was unarmed, Merrick stood protectively in front of Shayla, with his weapon drawn out. Shayla smiled to herself despite the seriousness of the situation.

Which didn't happen to be serious at all. The man began to laugh, not evilly, but as if he found everything highly amusing.

"Chip!" a woman in pink and black exclaimed, jumping on his back and kissing his cheek. Merrick raised his eyebrow and Princess Shayla felt kind of jealous because it seemed like she'd never be that happy. So close (Merrick was right there) yet so far - the King wouldn't allow it.

"You two are mad!" a man in black and green yelled, slapping them both on their backs. The woman in pink jumped off 'Chip's' back and glared at the other man.

"Where's Maddie?" she asked worriedly. Chip put his hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"V, calm down. Xander?"

"Probably with Clare and Nick and their parents," 'Xander' replied.

"Excuse me, do you mind?" Merrick asked. Princess Shayla stepped out, into the trio's view.

"Oh sorry. Hey, my name is Alexander Bly, just call me Xander. This is the lovely Lady Vidonia and her hero Charles Thorn," Xander introduced himself and his friends.

"Call me Vida," Vidonia grumbled. "I wore a gown, this better be worth it." She looked really uncomfortable in her tight pink and black gown and Merrick guessed that she was probably forced to wear it.

"And call me Chip, Charles just isn't me," Chip explained. He flashed a smile at them. "Where are they? Daggeron has my trusty crossbow!"

"Uhh okay, we'll take you to King Animus," Merrick offered. "Now would be the best time..."

"What do we do?" Vida hissed.

"Let's just leave a trail," Chip chirped.

"Right, I'll leave the one that Clare and I use," Xander concluded, and used... a stick to leave a trail of... leaves and branches. Vida and Chip rolled their eyes at the private joke between Xander and Clare. The other pair couldn't believe what they just saw but led the way nevertheless. Merrick took the Princess' hand which instantly sent a jolt through them. They smiled to themselves.

"I sense lightening running through those two," Chip stated excitedly. Vida and Xander gave him weird looks and followed the regal looking couple.

* * *

When they reached the throne room, King Animus was both pleased and displeased. Pleased to see three of the Mystics but displeased that his daughter and her wolf warrior together and moreover, holding hands. He gave them a warning look, which didn't go unnoticed by the visitors. Merrick loosened his grip on her hand, but Shayla just gripped his tighter and pretended that she didn't see the glares she was receiving from her father. Merrick just went along with it because he thought she was acting in defiance. If only he knew the truth.

"Mystics, welcome to the Kingdom of Animaria!" Animus boomed. "Where are the rest of you?"

The pink and green mystics were about to answer when the doors opened, to reveal the other Animarian warriors. Taylor and Alyssa squealed and started to whisper to each other when they saw Merrick and Shayla together. Following them were seven others: three couples and a beautiful blonde woman in cream coloured clothes who threw herself at the green mystic Xander. The pair chuckled and everyone else (in their clan/family) rolled their eyes.

"I see you found the trail, Clare," he teased, placing his arm around her waist.

"Yes," 'Clare' replied, giggling.

"Your Majesty," an older man greeted, bowing. The woman next to him, probably his wife, dressed in white, curtsied.

"I apologize for the delay," she apologised. "My niece and son destroyed our means of transport and as a result we got held up." Clare and the man in red scoffed and almost burst out laughing when their eyes met. His mother and the woman in purple, who looked exactly like Clare, rolled their eyes.

"Nick, want to introduce us?" the man in blue and gold asked.

"Sure, Uncle," the man in red replied. "Your Majesty, I'm Nicholas Bowen Rootcore, and this is my wife, Madison." He gestured to the gorgeous woman with black hair, dressed in a sky blue and black gown. Then he pointed the elder couple who had spoken to the King, "My parents, Udonna and Leanbow." He turned to the other older pair. "My Aunt Niella and my Uncle Daggeron, the Solaris Knight might I add, they're," he stopped to point at Clare, "Clare's parents. The man next to her is her egoistic husband Alexander Bly."

"Hey!" Xander whined.

"Nick!" Chip chimed.

"Forgetting someone?" Vida chanted, playing with her short black hair.

"Oh yes, almost forgot. Those two are _Vidonia _and Charles Thorn, my sister-in-law and brother-in-law." Nick finished.

"Chip!" the yellow mystic corrected.

"I prefer Vida," the pink mystic huffed. "Thanks for that _Bowen_." She and Nick glared at one another.

"Welcome, all of you. This is my daughter, Princess Shayla." Princess Shayla dragged Merrick along with her to her father. The warriors looked highly amused, feeling sorry for both of the young lovers. The mystics didn't understand anything. They thought the reason they were called there was for the suitor gathering – so why did the Princess already have a man? Merrick squeezed Shayla's hand in encouragement.

"Hello," Princess Shayla greeted, just about mustering a smile. She was feeling a tiny bit better with Merrick there with her. The mystics and warriors gave them warm smiles. "This is _my_ wolf warrior, Merrick Baliton." Merrick nodded his head, trying to hide his blush just as the Princess was trying to.

"I'm her Protector, Coleton Evans, and leader of the Animarian warriors," Cole introduced himself. "Here are my fiancé Alyssandra Enrile, her cousin Maxwell Cooper, my second in command Taylor Earhardt soon-to-be Myers and the strength of our team, Daniel Delgado." Taylor glared at Cole for his comment.

"You'll meet my wife and daughter soon enough," Danny said shyly.

"We're all looking forward to it, thank you," Niella commented.

"So, mystics, are you ready?" King Animus asked.

"Ready for what?" Merrick inquired suspiciously. "You're all married; surely none of you are suitors."

"We're not here to court _your_ fair Princess," Nick assured him. "We're here to do magic!"

* * *

**A/N: Nick's somehow related to everyone there! BTW, the story's main focus will still be Merrick and Princess Shayla so don't worry, I'm not getting sidetracked or anything. There will be more appearances from other series but as I said don't worry. I love you... Review.**


	6. Tall, dark, handsome stranger

**A/N: Here's chapter siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix ;D I'm in a better mood than before, the bitches have stopped annoying me for now and I'm preparing for my GCSE languages exam in two days. Wish me luck!**

**Mellie Erdmann: Haha, I was just thinking one day about how many people Nick was related to: Leanbow, Clare, Udonna and the deceased Niella. Then, as I ship Maddick, I thought if they married, he'd be related to Vida too and I ship her with Chip, so he'd be Nick's brother in law. So then, I got Xander and Clare married as well as Daggeron with Niella so he was related to all of them. Lol! And I felt like Clare needed a dad too :) Haven't you ever wondered who her dad was? He was never mentioned in the show.**

**Katlin Dragoon: Won't happen soon, otherwise the story would be really short. I already feel like I'm moving too fast :'(**

**AnonymousGuest: IKR, so cute. They're the first pairing on my Power Rangers Couples music video! And the entertaining kind of magic ya know.**

* * *

The Mystics were having breakfast with the King, the Princess and the warriors, including Kendall and Elizabeth. Madison, Niella, Clare and Udonna were staring intently at Princess Shayla, trying to figure her out - she barely spoke. At first, they thought it was because she was quiet but Madison, being a quiet one herself, said that the Princess wasn't quiet but depressed. Clare and Niella thought she might have been forced into marriage. However, Udonna knew there was more to it than that... She was heartbroken.

"So..." Niella started. "Sir Daniel and Lady Delgado, how long have you two been married?" Being naturally shy, the pair blushed immediately.

"A year and a half," Kendall answered eventually, trying to get Elizabeth to eat something. Eventually she gave up, seeing that her stubborn daughter wasn't going to eat anytime soon. "Can you please take the food away?" she asked a servant.

"Oh, not very long then," Madison commented.

"How old is your daughter?" Clare chirped.

"6 months," Danny replied this time. "We wonder where she gets the stubbornness from though," he added affectionately.

"Yes, she doesn't like her family friends either. Always fighting with the Collins' son Schuyler and the Grayson's daughter Sydney," Kendall stated.

"Aww, she likes Jack though," Alyssa countered. Elizabeth smiled for a second and then became agitated.

"And Bridge," Taylor contributed, instantly making Elizabeth coo and clap cheerfully.

"Sounds like she's already planning her wedding," Daggeron joked, making everyone laugh except from Shayla, Merrick and Animus. The latter of the three, felt uneasy under the glare of his daughter and Merrick, who was sat next to her, avoided eye contact with either of them. Cole was the only one who noticed the trio's behaviour since he was sitting on the King's left and opposite the Princess, but he didn't comment on it. He was about to ask Princess Shayla if she was okay when she opened her mouth.

"Excuse me," she said abruptly, shooting out of her chair and darting out of the room as quickly as her legs carried her.

* * *

Just after exiting, she collided with something hard – another person. Consequently, she had ended up on top of him. The guards, who had been accompanying him, kindly helped them up. Shayla took this opportunity to evaluate the man. He was the tall, dark and handsome stranger type that only existed in fairytales. His matching brown hair and eyes were amazing and his black clothes suited him completely. The only thing that ruined his appearance was his frown.

"Sorry, milady," he apologised, in his very manly voice. Shayla couldn't help but blush a bit.

"No, I'm sorry," she just about managed to say. "I wasn't looking where I was going..." He nodded.

"This is where the King is Sir," a guard stated.

"Thank you," the man replied. "Until next time then milady..."

"Yes," Shayla answered, before scurrying off to her chambers, wondering who the mysterious 'prince' was.

* * *

A knock on the door woke the Princess up from her brief nap. When she opened the door, she was met with the sight of none other than Vidonia Thorn.

"Lady Thorn," she greeted.

"With all due respect your highness, just call me Vida. I'm only a lady because Chip is a mystic knight; before I married him I was a commoner," Vida said. "So was he actually, before he became a knight..."

"Right, Vida. May I ask why you're here?" Shayla cut her off, trying not to sound rude. Luckily, Vida didn't think anything of it.

"Just came to check on you I guess," the pink mystic replied. The princess looked at her suspiciously.

"Okay, come in." Vida walked in and marvelled at the spacious room. It was even way bigger than hers and Chip's.

"How could she think that you're..." Vida muttered to herself but the princess heard her. She sat down on her bed and raised her brow at the married woman.

"I'm what?" Princess Shayla questioned. Vida whipped around violently, a little scared and embarrassed.

"Oh, you know my sister, Maddie?" she started. Shayla nodded. "Well, she thinks that you're... depressed." The princess merely averted her gaze to the floor, as if in shame. What was she supposed to say? After all, Vida was right. Ever since she found out she was to be married off, her life seemed bleak and hopeless.

Seeing as the Princess wasn't going to reply, Vida sauntered over to the window and started laughing at the ridiculous sight she saw. Shayla glanced at her expectantly. "Look at this!" Vida exclaimed.

Shayla stood up and strolled over to the window and she had to admit, what she saw, was kind of funny. The corners of her lips twitched. Chip, Daggeron, Max and Merrick were sparring but the latter two were losing badly. Clare and Niella were watching nearby along with a young couple, dressed in red and pink. Chip was dancing around like a fool in victory, until Merrick knocked him off his feet with the element of surprise. Max quit so he could talk to his friends who were watching and Chip was still on the ground, so Daggeron and Merrick went head to head. Shayla's grin suddenly turned into a sad smile.

"So, what do you think of him?" Vida inquired.

"He's a great warrior, kind, handsome," Shayla began only to be cut off.

"Really, he's a warrior? I didn't know that..."

"Of course he is. You were there when you were introduce-"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Vida asked. Shayla furrowed her eyebrow.

"Merrick, the wolf warrior. Aren't you?"

"No, I'm talking about your first... suitor." The Princess was taken aback. What suitor? Then it hit her. The gorgeous man she had bumped into after breakfast. "Oh my goodness. You didn't know?" Vida panicked, fearing the worst. Madison and Nick always told her that her mouth would get her into trouble and now she knew why.

"No... Don't worry Vida. Do you know where he is?"

"Uhh no. But I think your father would know."

"Yes, you're right," Shayla replied, and with that, she exited her room and made her way to the throne room.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I threw SPD and Lightspeed Rescue into there as well, but I can't help it I just love SPD and I thought if any former rangers were Syd's parents, they'd be Carter and Dana. And oh yes... who's the mysterious dude? I'm sorry if I made it look like Shayla's in love with this guy - she's not - I am. He's not an OC. Sooo, who do you think he is?**


	7. Jarrod

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the late update. Recently, I received a Dino Thunder request and got really into it and kinda abandoned all of my other stories. But I haven't forgotten about them. Here's chapter seven!**

**Katlin Dragoon: Sorry for the long wait!**

**Mellie E: Well, the name of this chapter pretty much says it all. This is the last season I'm bringing into this. I've already put Time Force, SPD, Mystic Force and some LightSpeed Rescue in. No more.**

**LexyBradley: Oh, that's so sweet. Hmm... your name looks familiar... have you reviewed on another one of my stories or something?**

* * *

Princess Shayla scurried through the castle, pushing past guards who donned suspicious looks and some of the ladies or lords of the court. When she reached the throne room, she ignored the guards' protests completely and threw the massive doors open.

She was met with the sight of her father and the man she had met earlier, staring at her.

"Father," she spat venomously. The young man quirked an eyebrow.

"Shayla," Animus responded. "I was going to introduce you two properly at breakfast before you ran off."

"We've met already actually," Shayla informed the King, looking him directly in the eyes, as if she was challenging him.

"You have?" The Princess shared a glance with her 'suitor' before nodding. The King looked at the younger man.

"It's true," he confirmed. "Milady, allow me to introduce myself properly. My name is Jarrod and I come from one of the regions bordering the jungles." He bowed deeply and Shayla returned the favour with a curtsy.

"He's your first-" Animus started.

"Suitor," Shayla interjected. "Yes I know, Lady Thorn told me."

"Very well," the King said, trying not to get worked up over his daughter's unladylike frolics. "Why don't you go and find Cole and show Jarrod around?"

"Of course," Shayla replied, almost sarcastically. She twirled around and exited the room, with Jarrod following silently.

* * *

As they walked through the castle and the courtyard, no conversation was made. Neither of them were in the mood for talking. When they entered the training fields, Kendall immediately ran up to them.

"Princess!" she exclaimed. "Milord." Jarrod nodded and Shayla gave her a brief smile before frowning again.

"What's happening here?" Jarrod asked curiously as he watched all the men arguing and the women trying to calm them down.

"The warriors and the mystics were having a sparring contest and in the finals, Merrick and Daggeron went head to head. They're all arguing about who won since it was a really close match." Xander and Eric were at each other's throats and poor Clare didn't know what to do. Nick and Cole were pointing out the opposing finalist's mistakes and flaws whilst Wes was acting as a mediator for the two. Taylor and Vida were accusing the other team of cheating and happened to be the only women stubborn enough to be joining in on the dispute about the competition. They had all gone mad. Even Schuyler and Elizabeth were scratching each other...

Meanwhile, Merrick was staring at Jarrod and Princess Shayla intensely. One was dressed in white, one dressed it black. He couldn't help but think that opposites attracted. But then he looked at their similar hair and eyes and calmed down. Maybe he had a chance. After all, the pair weren't talking to each other but to Kendall.

"Excuse me," Shayla said, leaving Jarrod and Kendall. She approached the crowd boldly and stood directly in front of them.

"Stop it now!" she ordered. Everyone stopped fighting instantly, even Taylor, Max and Eric.

"Your Highness," Eric greeted, as well as the Collins.

"Eric, Jen, Wes, Schuyler, hello to you all," Shayla replied. "Whoever won, I'm pretty sure they sparred within the rules and didn't cheat."

A look of hurt flashed across Merrick's features, as he had expected the Princess to stand up for him. She glanced at him for a quick moment and then looked away out of guilt. How was she supposed to side with him without making her feelings for him obvious to the Mystics and Jarrod? The warriors already knew, and whilst they were good friends to them both, the teasing looks were irritating enough.

"May I suggest a rematch?" a voice spoke from behind her. It was Jarrod. He stepped forward to stand next to the Princess. "That way you can make sure there's a winner without any further disputes." Princess Shayla smiled – this way Merrick could be the victor without her having to put her feelings out in the open.

However, Merrick's heart dropped down to the underworld. To him it seemed obvious that Jarrod was a perfect match for the Princess; he could make her happy and be in the King's favour at the same time.

"He's right," Princess Shayla spoke. Merrick's head shot up to see her give Jarrod a shy smile which made him feel worse. "Rematch."

To put things simply, Merrick was down within seconds. He didn't do well at all and hardly put up a fight. It was like he had given up. The Mystics started to celebrate whereas Merrick discreetly escaped. But before he went inside, he met his Princess' gaze and saw her sadness. He couldn't understand what caused it though... him? No. In his dreams. Well, not really, he didn't like seeing her upset but he was glad that the Princess had been hoping he'd win.

"Of course she was!" Merrick scolded himself. He represented her in the fight and he had lost! No words could describe how guilty and ashamed he felt in that moment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Shayla was worried about her warrior and had every reason to be. He usually won every fight but today he had lost – the second time around at least. Perhaps it was Daggeron. Or maybe it was her?

"Milady," Jarrod called. She turned to face him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale...," he replied. "In fact, you've been pale ever since we first met."

"Oh, I'm just having one of those days," she brushed it off.

"Do you want me to leave? I could tell the King-" he started. It was then that Princess Shayla realised that she had no reason to be cold to this man. He had done nothing wrong. In fact, he was concerned about her and proved to be really caring.

"No," she cut in. "It's fine. Let's take a walk around the training fields." He nodded.

"The warriors are lucky they have these vast fields to train in," Jarrod commented, as they walked on the fine, lush grass, far away enough from the others to have a private conversation, but not too far.

"Do you spar?" Shayla inquired, noticing for the first time that Jarrod hadn't sparred with anyone.

"Spar? No. I grew up learning another method of fighting called Pai Zhuq, taught by the Order of the Claw."

"What's that?" the Princess questioned in interest.

"A martial arts discipline that teaches students how to harness their animal spirits," he explained.

"Our warriors have animal zords, they have a sort of bond with them," Shayla replied. "Like Merrick and his wolf zord are really close." The wolf warrior was on her mind so much of the time, that she didn't even realise that she mentioned him. However, Jarrod did.

"Ah, the lone wolf. I know someone with a wolf spirit," he stated.

"So do I," Shayla responded. "Merrick." Jarrod quirked his eyebrow – the Princess already told him that before.

"And the wolf warrior: Leanbow," he finished.

"He's not alone," Shayla said randomly.

"Who?" Jarrod asked in confusion.

"Merrick, you said he was a lone wolf. He's not... he's just reserved."

"Like you," Jarrod added.

"I wasn't always like this," Shayla told him. "I used to be full of life and cheerful... the list goes on."

"What happened then?" he questioned. Princess Shayla paused to think. Why was she telling him this? Why was she talking at all? When did this conversation get so deep... no, when did it even start?

"Excuse me," she said, approaching the warriors and the mystics. She needed to get away from him before she blurted everything out. Her eyes widened in horror. She had spoken about Merrick half the time!

The last thing she wanted, even more than the mystics finding out, was for Jarrod to know about her feelings. The Princess couldn't get too close to a suitor, because there would be more of them arriving soon... And she didn't want rumours about her and Merrick flying around. Not because of what the King would say to her, but because of what he'd do to her wolf warrior.

* * *

**A/N: Is this chapter longer than usual? Review! ;)**


	8. History

**A/N: Sooo sorry. The video I'm making for my Merlin fanfic was frustrating me so I got kinda too absorbed in it. I think I've been working on it for the whole week and I tried to upload it but my laptop just shut down! UGH! Sorry again.**

**Katlin Dragoon: Yep, I'm trying not to add a new drama/issue into the story every chapter whilst also trying to drag it out. I hope I'm going at a steady pace.**

**Mellie E: Who knows, maybe RJ will show up, maybe not. Well, at least Merrick has Leanbow :)**

**Gillette-x: Thanks. I'll try updating more often, but I've got exams next week and the following so revising takes up my time ya know, as well as fanvidding. And 'platonic' means non-romantic doesn't it? This is definitely a romance fic.**

* * *

"Oh not again!" Nick groaned at his wife, mother, cousin and aunt. He was really irritated. All of the women in his family, minus Vida, were analysing a certain Princess' behaviour towards the Animarian wolf warrior and vice versa. Daggeron and Leanbow were sparring and Vida and Chip were off somewhere... Xander strolled in, a grin plastered onto his face.

"Where were you?" Nick asked, finally happy to have another person (a guy) in the room with him.

"Talking to Jarrod," Xander replied, noticing his cousin-in-law's solemn facial expression. "What's wrong with you?"

"They're discussing romance," Nick spat. To his surprise, instead of commenting (negatively), Xander joined the ladies. The red mystic rolled his eyes. He decided to go and find Vida and Chip instead, hoping that they would be better company.

* * *

Nick immediately regretted that decision. His eyes were still burning. The worst thing was that he could've avoided it; knowing Vida and Chip, he should've seen it coming. What with their wild personalities and behaviour, he should've anticipated that they picked this time, an hour before noon, to fall into the throes of passion...

As he went to his next destination – the training fields – he came across a heartbreaking sight. Princess Shayla, on her knees, weeping like crazy. Her long brown hair falling around her face almost covering her. She was shivering and soft sobs escaped her throat. The red mystic didn't know what to do. Would she appreciate his comfort or want to be alone?

He didn't understand women. Hanging around Maddie, Vida and Clare taught him that. Sometimes they loved him (even his SIL) and sometimes they just hated his guts (even his wife), screeching in his face and crying. Luckily for him, Chip and Xander were there to contain the women, especially Vida, but he had to deal with Maddie. And that could be scary.

Snapping out of his reverie, he averted his gaze back to where the princess had been, only to find the spot she had previously occupied empty. He shrugged and continued on his way to his father and uncle.

* * *

Merrick had been sulking in his room all morning. He didn't even come out for breakfast. There was a void in his heart, one that had always been there but had been growing since certain events, notably the previous day, when he had seen Princess Shayla smile after a long time. Of course he had been relieved to see her happy, but what bothered him was that another man had put the smile on her face. It should've been him; he wanted it to be him.

With a sigh, he decided to go and take a walk in the training fields. He wasn't going to spar. Not after what happened last time. He had let her down and lost to the Solaris Knight. Her wolf warrior had failed her.

Speaking of wolf warriors and Solaris Knight, Leanbow Rootcore and Daggeron were also on the field. They met him with smiles and not downgrading ones either. Daggeron had turned out to be one of those people who didn't brag. That was something that Merrick liked. Kindness. Not to mention, it reminded him of a particular brunette princess.

"Merrick, want to spar with us?" Leanbow offered.

"No thank you," Merrick replied quickly. He was going to stick to it. No more sparring. At least until the princess was... the very thought of the word made his heart drop: married. Leanbow and Daggeron exchanged looks as if they knew something, making the younger man feel very nervous.

"I must say Merrick, you were a challenge. The kids are all too easy to beat, especially since I trained them..." Daggeron said. Merrick pondered over his words. Trained them? They were mystics right? But Daggeron was a Mystic Knight... He had a feeling that there was more to the visiting party than what met the eye.

"Thank you," Merrick responded, just about managing a shy smile.

"Uhh, I think I hear Niella calling me..." Daggeron started, throwing his best friend a look. "Better see what she wants, it's not wise keeping the Gatekeeper waiting!" Leanbow chuckled as his former student and long time friend ran away, searching for his wife. Merrick took that as a cue to leave when he was stopped by none other than the other wolf warrior.

"Not one spar?" Leanbow prompted. Merrick looked at the older man apologetically.

"My apologies, I... made myself a promise and I intend to keep it," he stated, before focusing his attention on the sky.

Today wasn't any normal day; the moon was out in the clear morning sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight and it was the type of day that everyone would venture out in. Leanbow knew that his family and friends would be coming out in the afternoon and probably the Animarian warriors too. Hopefully it wouldn't turn into a stupid fight again. Glancing at his reserved companion, Leanbow also knew Merrick was in love just by seeing the intensity in his gaze at the moon.

"It will get better," Leanbow assured him. Merrick's head shot up to meet the older man's eyes. Surely he didn't mean...? "You'll find a way to be together," he continued, answering the younger warrior's silent question.

"How did you know?" was all that came out of Merrick's mouth.

"I was in your position once," the other man claimed. "Udonna was a prize; the highest bidder would win her. Her family lost their fortune and their only way to restore their wealth, was to marry their youngest daughter off. Their oldest, Niella, was lucky enough to have already married Daggeron before any of this happened. She spared all the money she could, but in the end it was up to Udonna."

"I see," Merrick commented. "What happened then?"

"Well, arrogant and vain buffoons came to court her, treating her like a trophy. All of these suitors always do."

Merrick cut him off, "Jarrod doesn't seem like that."

Leanbow replied straight away, "It appears not. But his intentions are different."

"What do you mean?" the Lunar wolf warrior asked, thoroughly confused.

"He has a motive." Merrick wondered what Jarrod was hiding and how the mystic knew all this. "As I was saying, Udonna and I weren't involved yet. But we knew of our own feelings and had a hint of the other's. I wasn't as wealthy as I am now - I was only a wolf warrior, much like you. After a while, we ran away. Niella and Daggeron helped us escape and they joined us later. We never looked back. Not once."

Once he was done speaking, Leanbow left Merrick to his own thoughts. It might've worked out for Leanbow and Udonna but for himself and the Princess? No. First of all, the Princess had no feelings for him. He misinterpreted the obvious signs for a strong friendship. Even if she did feel the same way, would she really leave all her friends behind for him? And what of her father? He wouldn't want to make her choose between her friends (and family) and him...

* * *

**A/N: Yep, I know, no interraction between our fave couple, but their time will come soon. ;)**


	9. Belonging

**A/N: Not even going to give an excuse for the late update, you guys are probably sick of hearing them. Sorry for the long wait. But I think it was worth it. This is probably the best chapter I've ever written for any fanfic I have created.**

**Mellie Erdmann: Naughty Mel. Reading corny romance novels, ey? ;) Even I don't do that lol. Probably 'cause my mum would kill me! And google it! Just kidding, if you still haven't searched it up, SIL means sister-in-law XD**

**Jeremy Shane: Thanks, I'm glad you read two of my PR fanfics. Now all you have to do is read 'My Best Friend's Wedding' It's a MF one! Joking, you don't have to but I wouldn't mind if you insisted ;)**

**Katlin Dragoon: What Merrick does in this chapter will probably shock you. HAHAHAHA evil laugh. XD ;) :) I'll stop now.**

* * *

Today was the day. Both the mystics and the Animarians were touching up the final decorations for the gathering. Danny and Kendall were tied down looking after an ill Elizabeth, so they weren't able to help. Taylor took charge of the whole thing as Cole was busy dreaming about when he'd have children of his own with Alyssa. Max was wondering if he'd ever find love, deciding he'd be forever alone due to his talent of getting into trouble all the time. He wasn't the only one; Merrick's mood hadn't improved much lately. Everything was ready except the guest of honour. Although she was a sight in silk, Princess Shayla wasn't emotionally ready at all. She never would be.

"I'm telling you," Nick told his wife, urging her to listen. "One minute she was crying there and the next minute, when I looked up, she was gone!"

"Well, if what you're saying is true, there's nothing supernatural about her. I told you, didn't I? She can't be with the man she loves so she tries to cry it all away. She probbaly saw you and ran off. Poor girl, she has to hide her feelings and accept her unhappy marriage. I'd hate being in that position," Madison explained to her husband. They didn't talk for a while, both thinking about what would've happened if they were in that dreadful situation.

"Ugh!" Nick exclaimed in disgust. Maddie looked up and saw her husband glaring at her very own twin sister and brother-in-law.

"What's wrong?" she asked, wondering why Nick was eyeing his two long time friends with revulsion.

"I walked in on them during their... intimate chamber activities..." he confessed, looking uncomfortable, even though he had partaken in those activities before with the very woman sitting beside him.

"You should have knocked then," Maddie reprimanded, knowing full-well that he didn't.

"I shouldn't have to!" her stubborn and childish husband complained. "Who _makes love_ in broad daylight? Have we ever-"

"Shh," his wife hushed, covering his mouth with her small hand, blushing slightly. "Have you no modesty?" It only got worse as Vida and Chip approached them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Shayla was lying on the field all alone with her eyes closed. She didn't care that her dress was getting ruined or that her hair would get messy. Shayla was wearing a purple silk gown that suffocated her. Her brown hair was sprawled out on the grass since her friends insisted she left it out.

"What did I do? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" she asked no one in particular. It wasn't like Merrick would be able to hear or answer her.

"Escaping?" a familiar voice questioned, breaking her out of her reverie. Her heart skipped a beat when she was met with warm brown eyes. But she was disappointed when she realised that they weren't the same green-hazel eyes she was hoping for.

"Jarrod," she stated, sitting up and brushing the grass off her hair. He smiled and sat down next to her. She laughed nervously as she realised what he had asked her. "It's okay. I won't be offended if you say yes; I won't mind if you don't want to marry me."

"Why would you say that?" she enquired. Surely he did want to marry her...? Wasn't that the reason he showed up in Animaria in the first place?

"I know what you're thinking. Why am I here then?" he voiced her thoughts. "I'll be completely honest with you... I don't want to marry a woman who belongs to another man."

"I don't belong to anyone!" she snapped defensively, making him chuckle. She was about to get up and leave out of irritation but he opened his mouth again.

"Maybe not. But your heart does, doesn't it?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Shayla stared at him in shock. Did she actually wear her heart on her sleeve? It seemed like everyone knew. First her friends, then the mystics (she saw the way Udonna looked at her) and now Jarrod. Even her own father knew! "That's why I left home."

Without another word, Jarrod got up and left, leaving the young princess to her thoughts. She ripped the grass violently, staring at his retreating figure until he was out of sight. Then she fell back on the grass and closed her eyes again. Shayla couldn't help but think about what her suitor had said. He left the jungle regions because of her loving someone else? That didn't even make sense! He didn't even know her back then... What did he mean by his words?

* * *

Princess Shayla was interrupted once again when she heard someone else approaching. She wasn't in the mood to have another conversation so she pretended to be asleep. There was a light thud next to her, indicating that someone had plopped down to sit by her side.

"What do I do Princess?" the person asked. The 'sleeping' woman recognised the voice immediately. She considered talking to him but decided against it. This was the only way to be with him – he always avoided her when she was awake.

"I'm devastated. I don't know what I'll do after this is over. I know you can't hear me but I'm still going to tell you this." He inhaled sharply to rid himself of the shakiness in his voice. She refrained from smiling at the fact that he was finally confiding in her. It had been a long time since they conversed properly.

"I wanted so badly to be by your side. That's why I trained so hard to be your protector. And what of me now? I'm a pathetic broken man. Maybe the King was right not to choose me. I mean, look at how quickly I fell apart. Hopefully whoever has the honour of marrying you will be able to... protect you better than I ever could." _Love you better than I ever could. _He stroked her soft, brown hair that he loved so much. Shayla's heart started beating; it was as if she almost heard Merrick's afterthoughts. Maybe he did like her...

"After today, you'll belong to another man," he continued. _Your heart will belong to another man._ "So let me have this one precious thing."

Before Merrick could think his actions over properly and before Shayla could analyse his words, he leant down and pressed his lips to hers. Her mind went numb and she didn't know what she was more shocked about: his feelings for her or the fact that he had claimed her first kiss. Not that she minded. She only regretted not returning it as the kiss ended as soon it had begun. It was one-sided and chaste. And then he was gone. Shayle instantly missed his warmth... A single tear slipped from her eye as she thought about his confession.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is slightly longer and more detailed than the others I think. Finally they kissed! Or at least he gave her a chaste, one-sided kiss ;)**


End file.
